1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for treating stitchbonded fabrics and the product made thereby. More particularly, the invention concerns subjecting a stitchbonded fabric to impact-energy from fine hydraulic jets. The treatment renders the stitchbonded fabric particularly suitable for filter fabric, protective clothing and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stitchbonded fabrics and processes for their manufacture are known. To produce such fabrics, a fibrous layer is multi-needle stitched with one or more thread systems. The fibrous layer typically is composed of substantially non-bonded fibers of no greater than textile decitex. Many types of threads or yarns have been used in the thread systems, including non-elastic yarns, elastic yarns, combination yarns, covered yarns and the like. The fabrics have found many uses, the characteristic holes made by the needles and threads during manufacture of the fabrics, limit the utility of the stitchbonded fabrics. For example, the fabrics usually are unsuited for filter fabrics, protective clothing or the like. Even when the stitchbonded fabric is contracted significantly in planar area, undesirable effects of the holes still persist.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a process whereby the effects of stitching holes in a stitchbonded fabric can be reduced substantially so that the fabric can be employed in uses heretofore unsuited for stitchbonded fabrics.